


Старые долги

by Melis_Ash



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eleanor In Boston, Eleanor and All Her Relationships, F/M, Gen, Guthrie women make everything better, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 05:43:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21423130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash
Summary: Разговоры о делах и долгах.
Relationships: Eleanor Guthrie & Marion Guthrie, Eleanor Guthrie/Woodes Rogers
Kudos: 1





	Старые долги

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на летнюю ФБ 2019 для команды Black Sails. Бета la-renarde (Девятихвостая).

В продуваемом ветрами с Массачусетского залива Бостоне смена времен года ощущается куда сильней, чем в Нассау — это поражает Элинор с первого визита в эти северные края. Она жила здесь ребенком, но не помнила то время и все ей в было в новинку. Снег, например. В Нассау она никогда не играла в снежки.  
Сейчас в Бостоне осень — холодная, пасмурно-серая и желто-багряная одновременно. Семья еще не перебралась на зиму в Филадельфию, но в доме уже готовятся к отъезду, пакуют вещи, а служанки носятся туда-сюда по лестницам, исполняя распоряжения своих хозяек. «Бетси, не забудь положить мой любимый черепаховый гребень! Мег, идиотка такая, ты измяла мою любимую юбку! Погладь немедленно, дура, и уложи по новой!» — и так весь день. Бабуля Марион, слыша это, то и дело возводит очи горе — сама она предотъездную суматоху переносит с равнодушием старой кошки, греющей под последними теплыми лучами солнца свои кости, но этим дурехам вокруг неё вечно надо суетиться!  
— Не слишком-то вы продвинулись на этом вашем Нью-Провиденсе, — звучит почти как «в вашей дыре». Марион перелистывает финансовый отчет, который привезла ей Элинор: тщательно расписанные траты колонии и невеликие пока что прибыли — одно содержание гарнизона сжирает уйму денег. Пусть убедится, что об изменении графика платежей внучка просит не из пустого каприза.  
— Делаем все, что возможно, — пожимает Элинор плечами. — Но метрополия нас не слишком поддерживает, вот и приходится туго.  
Она старается не упоминать о том, что жители Нассау не особенно хотят работать, и вообще делать что-то кроме распития рома в компании веселых женщин: годы, когда остров был пиратской базой, миновали, но оставили неизгладимый след в умах людей. Может, следующее поколение будет более рассудительным. Или следующее за ним? Иногда — часто — Элинор скучает по тем дням, да только без конца прикладываясь к бутылке, будущее не построишь. И вообще ни черта не построишь — церковь, разрушенную во время рейда «Росарио», так до сих пор до конца и не отремонтировали. Набожной Элинор не назовешь, но Вудс считает, что религия дисциплинирует. Глядя на деловитых, работящих жителей Массачусетса, не пропускающих ни одной проповеди, трудно не признать: что-то в этом есть. А может, дело в здешних холодах — когда такая погода, пьяный на пляже не поваляешься.  
Красно-желтый лист прилипает к окну, прибитый ветром (небо за окном свинцово-серое), и Элинор невольно представляет лазурно-синюю гавань Нассау, снующие по ней туда-сюда рыбацкие лодчонки, полуголых моряков на погрузке. В Бостонской бухте вода сейчас ледяная, а работники в порту, верно, то и дело потирают покрасневшие от холода руки.  
— Еще не поздно поменять планы, — как бы между делом замечает Марион.  
Элинор отлично известно, что эти слова означают, они возвращаются к этому разговору не в первый раз. Было время, Нассау приносил большие, хотя и незаконные доходы семье Гатри, и Марион считает, вспомнить кое-что из старого опыта делу не повредит. Но — нет.  
— Вудс никогда не согласится, — качает головой Элинор. — Не после того, что было.  
Слишком много крови, ненависти, старых долгов. Флинта больше нет, и Джек Рэкхем перебрался в другие края — о нем давно ничего не слышно, и о Чарльзе Вейне на острове вспоминают все реже. Но сделать вид, что ничего не было и все как прежде, не получается.  
— Я предлагал им мир, и что они сделали? Тебе напомнить? — глаза Вудса вспыхивают ненавистью всякий раз, как Элинор заговаривает о возможности компромисса.  
— От нас требуется только закрывать на кое-что глаза. Не слишком приятно, но здорово облегчит выплату долга. Раз уж король Георг не спешит о нас позаботиться, надо выживать как можем.  
Вудс прикрывает на пару секунд глаза. Глубокий вдох, чтобы сдержать клокочущую ярость там, за ледяной оболочкой. (Иногда Элинор кажется: если она дотронется до него в такие моменты, она может обжечься.)  
— Слишком поздно.  
В какой именно момент стало поздно — после того как Рэкхем решил, что лучше пусть испанцы сожгут остров, чем он расстанется с деньгами, когда Флинт отказался от помилований, когда Тич объявил им (ей) войну — Элинор точно не уверена. Они сложили костер, а она высекла искру. Вспыхнувшее пламя едва не поглотило их всех.  
— Что ж, — Элинор сцепляет руки в замок на узорчатой ткани юбки, — если Марион заговорит об этом опять, придется сказать, что мой муж слишком честный человек для таких сделок. Звучит лучше, чем злопамятный упрямец.  
— Только не говори, что ты простила.  
Элинор невольно отводит взгляд, так пристально Вудс на неё смотрит.  
— С тем, что я не могла простить, я разобралась. Слишком дорогой ценой.  
И вот теперь она в Бостоне и разговор с Марион опять возвращается к тому же.  
Бабка смотрит на Элинор цепким внимательным взглядом и качает головой:  
— Возможно, ты плохо убеждаешь.  
— Возможно. — Элинор пожимает плечами. — Не всех природа так одарила умением вертеть мужчинами, как... — она осекается.  
— Как меня, — иронично доканчивает за неё Марион.  
Наверное, можно было бы привести в пример Макс, но Элинор не помнит ни одного мужчину, который был бы в неё влюблен, к тому же Марион все равно с ней незнакома.  
Когда-то Элинор так гордилась — в душе, не признаваясь толком даже себе — что могла добиться от Чарльза чего хотела. Стыдилась и гордилась одновременно. И куда их двоих это завело?  
— Есть вещи, которые я не могу изменить, как бы ни старалась. — «Слишком поздно». — Но я готова выслушать ваши советы, как увеличить прибыли колонии законными способами.  
Осенний ветер завывает за окном, и Элинор отчаянно хочется увидеть бело-золотой пляж Нассау.


End file.
